


Why are the Geese Still Here?

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: The Geese of Sesame Street [3]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonus Chapter, Canon Character of Color, First Kiss, Fluff, Geese, Getting Together, Interracial Relationship, Multi, POV Character of Color, Polyamory, Women Being Awesome, figuring out relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: The final part of the Goose fic. The geese have led Luis and David to Maria, but something is still missing. An alternate ending to the previous section.





	Why are the Geese Still Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened because of Arytra.

Maria pulled away from Luis with a happy sigh. She had two soulmates. Maria didn’t know what she had done to deserve this happiness, but she wasn’t going to question it. She opened her eyes to see David and Luis smiling at her, gently, lovingly. But something seemed wrong, what was it?

One of the geese made a squawking noise. That was it. The geese were still there. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Maria knew every goose story on Sesame Street. In every one the goose had vanished when the soulmates kissed. She remembered Linda and Bob’s goose day, although they had kissed for a long time, the goose had disappeared immediately. So why were Maria’s geese still here?

For one terrifying moment, Maria thought it had all been a mistake. That instead of having two soulmates she had none. She pushed away that thought. The geese had brought them to her, and soulmate geese never made a mistake.

“María?” Luis’ expression had changed to one of concern.

“What’s the matter?” David asked.

“I…The geese are still here,” she said.

The two men followed her gaze to where their geese still lay calmly on the floor.

“That’s strange,” Luis said.

David nodded. “There must be something we’ve forgotten.”

“I have no idea what we could be missing. Unless…” Maria trailed off as she realized.

“Unless?” Luis prompted.

“Your geese led you to me, but they led you to each other first.”

David picked up on her thoughts, “and that means that we’re also soulmates.”

He turned to Luis. “If you’re okay with that.”

Luis smiled. “I am _absolutely_ okay with that.”

Maria stepped back, wanting to give the two men space. Returning his smile David cupped Luis’ face in his hands, a gesture that Maria knew well, and kissed him softly.

The moment they touched, the geese vanished. Maria felt a great deal of relief, this was her confirmation that she really was meant to love both David and Luis.

Maria suddenly understood why David had giggled, it was extremely surreal watching her boyfriend kiss someone else. But that wasn’t a bad thing. She felt elated. She loved them both so much and this just felt like a completion of that love.

Knowing that the three of them were meant to be together she realized something. Although she was sure she could have been happy with only one of them, she could never be as happy as she was to know that she could love them both. Each of them brought something different to the relationship, and Maria was certain that as they explored their new bond they would only discover more.

When their kiss ended, Luis and David turned to Maria, smiling. They took her hands and pulled her into their embrace. As they held her, Maria knew that the future was going to be amazing. If life with them was what she had to look forward to, she was the luckiest woman on Sesame Street.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters A and E and by the number 20.
> 
> Someday I may write Linda and Bob’s goose story because I can’t stop thinking about it.
> 
> I don’t think Luis and David are in love just yet, but they totally accept that they will be. When they realize that they are I think it’s just sort of a casual “Hey Luis! Just realized I love you!” “Awesome! I just realized I love you too David!” And Maria is all smiles watching this.
> 
> The bit about each of them bringing something different to the relationship was inspired by a conversation I had with Arytra.
> 
> I wanted to have a similar final line to the original ending.
> 
> Maria is just happy that the two men she loves, love her too and are happy to love her together.


End file.
